


In Which Jared is plagued by evil mistletoe and Jensen just laughs…for a while

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: In Which series [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff, Het and Slash, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Schmoop, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Someone gives Jared mistletoe. Evil mistletoe that has all the girls kissing him. Jensen handles it well…for a while.





	In Which Jared is plagued by evil mistletoe and Jensen just laughs…for a while

**Author's Note:**

> _Italics_ indicate texting.

_Jensen! Help!_

_Jared, I’ve told you before, you have to learn to tie your own shoes or start buying Velcro, man._

_LOL, man. No, really, seriously, need you baby!_

_Jared? What’s wrong?_

_I’ve been sent something. Something horrible._

_I’m on my way to you. Was it a dead fish? Something worse? If it’s a white powder then you go straight to the set medic, you understand?!_

_No, it’s worse! Someone sent me…mistletoe. *shudders*_

_Jared? Did you hit your head?_

_I’m serious, man!_

_*is confused* Jared, mistletoe is good. As long as you don’t eat it or so Batman said. You didn’t eat it did you?! *is suspicious*_

_No, I didn’t eat it!_

_Then what’s the problem?_

_I keep having to kiss people!_

_Granted, as your boyfriend, I’m not too thrilled with the idea but c’mon, Jay, it’s the holidays. It’s cool._

_But this evil mistletoe is making me kiss girls!_

Jensen, who had stopped his charge across the set, now headed back to the Impala. He leaned against it while “Sam” got his makeup touched up across the field they were filming at. He looked across and saw Jared frowning down at his phone, one hand scrunched tight around something. 

_Say that again?_

_This stupid evil mistletoe is making me kiss girls. Like, every girl I come across! We need to salt and burn it, Jen._

_First of all, we are NOT Sam and Dean. Second, so you’re kissing some girls, so what?_

_So what? You’re good with me kissing some of the prettiest girls here? Some boyfriend you are! And it’s not just some girls, it’s--uh oh._

Jensen looked up and saw Michelle, a pretty makeup assistant come close. She said something, Jared reached up with his hand and the mistletoe fell loose. Michelle picked it up and laughed, then held it over her head. Jared, being the southern gentleman he was, kissed her lightly. Jensen watched her walk away, calling something back over her shoulder. He saw Jared turn back to his phone and punch buttons so hard Jensen thought he might break a bone in his fingers. 

_See?! Did you see that?! That’s what I mean._

_I saw you have to kiss Michelle cause she picked up your mistletoe, man. Not a big deal._

_But it’s all the girls. And the mistletoe just kinda appears and, Jensen, I’m telling you. It’s evil. Come over here, we have to burn it. Maybe even say the exorcism._

_You’re being silly. Now get over here, we have a scene to film._

Jared eventually came over but was so peeved at Jensen for not believing him that he refused to talk to him and even stuck his tongue out at him--twice! 

As they broke for lunch, Jared hitched a ride with some of the other crew, leaving Jen to drive the Impala down himself. He did so, pulling in to find a commotion going on. He trotted over, still in full Dean makeup to see what was going on. 

There was a swarm of girls, pretty much every woman on the set, surrounding one person, who seemed to be struggling. He leaned in to Bobby Singer and asked, “what’s up?”

“Poor Jared. All the girls found out he was carrying mistletoe and decided to gang up on him.”

“That’s Jared in there?” Jensen pointed. 

“Yep. You might want to go save him.”

Jensen nodded and moved forward. After being brushed off a couple of times he put on his best big-brother-Dean-who-will-shoot-you-if-you-don’t-obey voice and shouted. “Shut up!” 

Everyone in the immediate vicinity was instantly silent. Jensen looked around and then made a parting motion with his hands. The girls moved aside and Jensen came up to Jared, who was seriously mussed, shirt askew and lipstick prints on his cheeks. He grabbed the mistletoe, dropped it and stepped on it, crushing it beneath Dean’s boot. Then he turned to face the cast and crew. 

“No one kisses Jared but me. If you’re one of the few people who haven’t figured out Jay and I are together and boyfriends or whatever, then know it now. So hands off my man!” Then he turned, grabbed Jared and propelled him toward a waiting SUV. He pushed him in, climbed in and shut the door behind him. He turned and saw Jared with a huge grin on his face. “What?”

But Jared just shook his head, leaned in and kissed the hell out of Jensen. As they slipped to the floor of the van, wrapped around each other, Jared thought that maybe that mistletoe hadn’t been **entirely** evil after all. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should change/add to the tags.


End file.
